Pokemon: Johto Adventure
by havsha01
Summary: David thought his Journey through the Johto region would be simple. Yet, he soon finds out everything isn't as easy as he had hoped... Light darkens in the abyss. Ice burns in the abyss. All is lost in the abyss... Basically I suck at summaries but Read and Review:D
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review :D…**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter: 1

A dark shadow is cast across the crestfallen land. The ocean thrashes violently against the powerful mass of land, sending sparks of the icy cold water into the ash filled air above. Flames burst loudly, an explosion in the hollow night. The ground shakes ruthlessly, causing the burnt trees to crumble into ash.

Viscous roars echo violently causing the ocean to crash against the rock cliffs and fire to erupt volcanically from the ash coated earth. Smoke pulses up into the sky, throwing the sun into hiding.

I feel the earth crumble beneath my feet as I stare into the abyss around me. The heat is overwhelming. I struggle forward as I flee from the roar. I hear a malicious laugh echo across the land bursting through my head, a ghost haunting me through the dark wind. I fall to my hand and knees. All my energy has drained from my body.

Light darkens in the abyss. Ice burns in the abyss. All is lost in the abyss…

_This is just what I need. _I sigh as I get out of bed. My alarm bursts loudly from the side of my bed. Just a little about me, my parents keep saying I'm a "typical sixteen year old", but if that was true then why don't I fit in? The others at Pokemon Training School aren't mean or anything. In fact a lot of them are nice people, but I don't have any friends. I don't want any friends. I'm the outcast standing in the shadows. I'm the one who's quiet and does what he's told. I just drift from day to day waiting for the day I can leave the hell whole they call "New Bark Town"

I head downstairs and make myself breakfast. My parents are still asleep. They work the night shifts at the Pokemon Lab as aides.

After breakfast I shoulder my bag and head for school.

I sit at the back of the class sketching on my notepad. I don't pay attention to my teacher, who's giving us a lecture on "the safety of travelling in a group. This is the final year of the academy and soon most of us will be on our way to being the "Pokemon Master" Whatever that's meant to mean.

The loudspeaker buzzes for the afternoon's announcement "Attention students. Will are final years make their way to the gymnasium." The class erupts as everyone heads for the door. I slide my notepad in my bag and follow.

There isn't a lot of people in the year group about plus or minus thirty people. After all it's a small town. I sit on the stands on my own. I watch everyone else chat to their friends in their little circles. I have to admit, it hurt a bit that I sat alone while they had their circles.

"Hey their Dave." Katie says sitting next to me, her brown hair falling behind her shoulders.

"Yeah?" I mutter. I can see it's not the response she was looking for. Before she can say anything Professor Elm walks up to the stage. "Welcome to everyone." He says with a smile. "I am here to inform you as sad as it may be that your life is coming to an end." He says smiling as if waiting for a reaction. "Yet, out of your old life, a new, more adventurous life will rise." Again no reaction. "Come Friday your journey as a Pokemon trainer will begin." One guy, acting the fool, stood up and cheered, unfortunately Professor Elm mistook it as sincerely. "After years of careful observation I have selected each of your perfect starter Pokemon." _After a day of guessing. _I think to myself. "It will now be my pleasure to receive onto you your starter Pokemon!" This time half the school reacts sincerely excited.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Katie shrieks.

"When I call your names please come up to receive your Pokemon." Professor Elm says after everyone calms down. "Joan Abbotts, Chikorita." He continues to call out names.

"Frank Evans, Pidgey." More names.

"Katheryn Fourie, Bellossom" Katie leaps up excitedly. I can see she's happy with her Pokemon.

"David Holmes." There is an unusual silence in the room. I stare around wondering why they even care. "Eevee." _What! There has to be a mistake. An Eevee? Why the hell would I be perfectly suited for a fluffy little kitten like Eevee?_ I rise up and take the pokeball as well as five others and a pokedex from Professor Elm. I look around and see everyone has released their Pokemon and are getting acquainted with them. I find myself a secluded spot and hold Eevee's pokeball in my hand. A red beam shoots out and a white light shines. The light fades and Eevee emerges from it.

"Vee" It says looking at me tilting its head. I pull out my pokedex and get it to scan Eevee.

"Eevee, thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions." _That's all this things has to say? _

"Vee!" Eevee says jumping into me.

**I'll on write more if I get 1 review :| It can even be on how much this sucks:| I don't care just review:| **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha Ha People reviewed it :) Let's hope the reviews continue… Hint Hint Hint :| **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak… Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter: 2

"On behalf of the Pokemon League Committee I'd like to welcome you all in to the world of Pokemon!" Professor Elm's voice echoes in the gym, but no one's paying attention everyone is with their friends showing off their Pokemon. Everyone except me.

I stare straight at my Eevee. _There must be a mistake. I should be partnered up with a Houndour or a Sneazal, not some fluff Pokemon_

"_Attention everyone." Professor Elm rushes back to the microphone. Every goes silence and stares up at him. I see Katie holding her Bellossom up to her chest as she stares at Professor Elm. "May Mr Drake Furry, Miss Jenny Moore and Mr David Holmes please report to my lab immediately?" Probably going to tell us there was a mix up about our Pokemon._ I think.

I grab Eevee's pokeball and a red beam shoots out returning Eevee to its ball, but the red beam shoots back out and Eevee stands at my feet. It lifts the head away from me as if giving me the cold shoulder.

"Aren't Pokemon meant to stay in their balls?" I hiss.

Eevee replies with a hmph kind of "Vee!"

"Follow me." I sigh as I follow the others towards Professor Elm's lab.

The lab is large with bookshelves lining the walls all about Pokemon. I walk behind everyone else with my hands shoved into my pocket, looking down. Eevee is running around my legs, obviously forgotten about giving me the cold shoulder.

"Ahh I'm glad you three came." Professor Elm smiled as we walked up to him. _We had a choice? _

Eevee is rubbing its head against my leg like a kitten.

"I see you three have bonded with your Pokemon already." He says. _It's bonded with me, I still don't like it._ I hiss to myself. No one hears me.

"Now as you know students graduate from the Pokemon academy and start their quest to become the Pokemon Master." _There's the word again "Pokemon Master" _"And each year I pick the three most likely to succeed." _Me? _"Now I take it from all of your expression you realise that this year. I have decided to pick you." He was looking straight at me. "Now I hold in this briefcase three Pokemon. Chikorita the grass type Pokemon, Totodile, the water type Pokemon and Cyndaquil, the fire type Pokemon."

The other boy raises his hand, he's tall and muscular. "Are you going to give us one of them?

"Ahh it won't be that simple. You see this will be a test on what you have learned. Each at your own turn, you will attempt to catch the Pokemon." Professor Elm says clapping his hands together. "Now ladies first, Jenny."

Jenny steps forward and says. "I'll take Chikorita." Professor takes the pokeball marked with a grass sticker and lead Jenny to the back room, where the arena is.

I look back down at Eevee as it barks. "Vee!" _Guess I'm stuck with this little guy._ I think kneeling down the stroke it. Excited Eevee leaps into my arms and starts licking at my face.

A few minutes later Jenny emerges victorious. She thanks the Professor and leaves on her journey.

"Drake." The Professor calls.

"I'll go for Totodile Professor." He says with his Tyrogue following him.

Then after several minutes Drake comes out with his pokeball in his hand and Tyrogue following him.

"Thanks Professor." He says in a half run as he sprints off into his quest.

"Ready Dave?" Professor asks. Eevee runs up my arm and stand on my shoulder.

I nod and follow him into the arena.

The arena is about the size of a basketball court, I walk and stand in the trainer's block. Eevee leaps of my shoulder and stands in front of me, ready for battle. Professor hold a pokeball in his hand. A white light shines on the field and Cyndaquil appears.

I take my pokedex out and scan it. "It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."

I stare at the Cyndaquil, doesn't seem that dangerous.

"Eevee use quick attack to get behind it. Then use bite on one of its back legs." I shout. Eevee quickly sprints behind the fire type Pokemon, before it could react, Eevee crunches down on its back leg.

"Now pull Cyndaquil's leg back, to make it lose balance." I say calmly. Eevee pulls the leg back and Cyndaquil falls on its stomach. "Now slam it onto the floor." _That should do it. _

I grab a pokeball from my belt and toss it at the Cyndaquil. Eevee jumps back towards me as a read beam captures the Pokemon into the pokeball. The pokeball shakes. Once. Twice. Then a high pitch ping goes off. I walk up and pick the pokeball.

"Congratulations David!" Professor Elm says. _Damn I forget he was here._ "You are a natural Pokemon trainer, keep at it and you'll be a Pokemon Master yet." I thank him and clip Cyndaquil's pokeball onto my belt. Eevee jumps onto my shoulder as I leave the Lab.

_I'll head home and get my bag. _ I think as I breathe in the cold air.

"Dave is that you?" My mom says as I open the door.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I call back as I enter the house.

She see Eevee on my shoulder and runs up to me. "Is this it? Is this your first Pokemon? It's so cute!" She says picking Eevee up and stroking it.

"Vee!" Eevee purrs.

"Yeah mom." I shrug. _You like everyone don't you. _I think sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Well supper's in five minutes honey." She says giving me back Eevee.

"Err actually mom, I kind of wanted to leave on my journey right away."

"Journey?" She asks, I can tell by her tone that she's knows what journey.  
"Yeah, my Pokemon journey." I shrug.

"We'll talk about that over supper honey."

"What is there to talk about? I hiss.

"Well honey, your father and I have been talking and…"

"And you don't think I should go." I snarl.

"It's for your own good honey." She nods.

"Don't 'honey' me." I hiss. "I'm going on my journey and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Eevee is snarling at her on my shoulder. _So you don't like everyone._

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?" My father yells as he walks into the room. "Go to your room now David Gregory Homes."

Eevee snarls at them as I walk to my room and slam my door. I hit my pillow and throw it against the wall. I pretty much decided to run away tonight and start my journey, nothing they can do can stop me.

I pack my bags and lie on my bed. I take out me sketch pad and Eevee lies down on my bed in front of me. I sketch it. After that I lie in my bed and set my alarm for midnight.

_Tonight I start my journey._

**And The Journey begins :D And yes I know Professor Elm clearly should be fired for showing favouritism u_u Read and Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :D With this Chapter I'm going for double digits :| So review 50 time if you have to :| **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Nintendo And Game Freak.**

Chapter: 3

The haunting dark possess the night, casting an echoing coldness across the dim city. A ghostly wind sweeps through the shaking village, like a howl from a powerful beast, a beast the lives in the shadows and strikes down light with a single strike. The icy air chills my bones as I creep out my house.

The wind scatters me out, away from the warm safety of my home. My ex home. I have no home. My old life is over, my old miserable life. A new life is about to begin. A new one has begun. _A better one._ I think as I near route twenty-nine. It's too dark to make out what's in front of me but I make due. The dark isn't dangerous. No one is afraid of the dark, they're afraid of what's in it. I'm not afraid. With no danger life would be boring and isn't that why I'm leaving anyway?

"Vee!" Eevee complains on my shoulder.

"You're not the one who has to walk." I hiss at it. "No shut up or get off."

"Vee." Eevee mutters. _Always has to have the last word doesn't it._ I think rolling my eyes.

I can feel Eevee shaking on my shoulder. I take a blanket I stashed in my backpack and wrap it around my fluffy Pokemon. _I guess this little guy isn't so bad. _I think as Eevee give me a thanks filled. "Vee!"

I step cautiously forward, a sign stand tall in front of me.

Route Twenty-Nine

Beware Wild Pokemon Beyond This Point

_No turning back now. _ I think as I read the sign slowly. _Okay I have to admit, maybe I am a little nervous. _

"Vee." Eevee chirps reassuringly. I smile, something I don't do often. _Well here I go._

I don't delay it anymore I take a step into route twenty-nine.

"Vee!" Eevee leaps of my shoulder and runs off into the bush. _Damn you._ I think chasing after it.

Then I hear something. _Sniffing? Laughing? No, it's crying. _I decide as I make my way through the trees, pushing the branches away.

"Vee!" I hear Eevee cry. I run up to it and kneel down to see if it's okay. It's fine.

The crying is louder so I look around. I see a figure sitting down with her head in her arms. I can't make out who it is, it's too dark.

"Vee!" Eevee says to me pointing its tail at the figure. _Fine, I'll go check it out._ I sigh.

I walk closer to the figure, she still doesn't know I'm here.

"Hello?" I say quietly. The girl looks up, and the looks around. _She can't see me._ I think.

"Who's there?" She says between sobs. It's Katie.

_She won't know if I just leave. _I think giving myself an escape.

"David Holmes." I mutter as I emerge from the shadow.

"Oh." She sobs. "I guess you heard me." She says wiping her eyes.

"Eevee did." I say, nodding sitting down next to her. She doesn't say anything for a while. She just stares at me, trying to figure me out. I can see she's perplexed about something.

"You're weird." She finally says. "But not bad weird, just different weird." She quickly adds. I just shrug. I don't care what she thinks. I don't care what anyone thinks.

"Yeah I am." I mutter.

Then Eevee chips in with a "Vee!" agreeing.

_Gee thanks._

"I guess you want to know why I'm crying." She asks or says. I can't tell.

"No." I snarl. She looks at me again. _Judging me, like everyone else. _I think. _Maybe I do care what she thinks…_

"No?" She asks softly.  
"Why are you crying?" I sigh.

After a moment later, she caves in and tells me. "Well, I, I, I've been st-st-uck here all day because I, I, I'm a useless trainer." She sobs. "I don't even w-w-w-want to be a train. I want to be P-P-Pokemon photographer, but I can't even do that right" She bursts out in tears. "Since I can't even make it to Cherrygrove city! I, I, I'm failure!" She sobs loudly. I don't know what to say or do. I'm never in this situation… "Wait why you are still at new Bark Town?" She sniffs.

"It's personal." I hiss. "I'm not staying in this hell whole any longer." She's clearly surprised by my hatred of her hometown.

"Wait." She says after a pause, she sounds happier. "Can I come with you? It's perfect, you can continue your quest while I take my pictures." _She wants to travel with me? _

"No." I hiss. _I want to be alone._

"No? It's perfect! A win, win!" She says.

"I travel alone." I snarl.

"Please…" She says in a sweet voice.

_How can I say no to that?_

"If you can keep up." I sigh.

"Vee!" Eevee jumps to Katie's lap happily.

"Hey little guy." She says stroking Eevee.

"Well we better get going?" I say getting up. Eevee jumps off Katie's lap and runs to my heals.

"We're leaving now?" She asks getting up.

"Yes." I hiss.

"But it's dark, can't we just sleep at home tonight, then start tomorrow morning bright and early?" She asks.

"I'm not staying another night in this hell whole." I snarl. "Are you coming?' I ask as I start moving.

"Coming." She says happily chasing after me.

The light is just breaking over humble the village, just over the hill. The scent of fresh plants start to blossom. We've been walking for hours and we can see the town of Cherrygrove just above the hills.

"You know it's such a beautiful day." Katie dances. "I think I'm going to give Bellossom sometime in the sun." She says releasing Bellossom from its Pokemon.

"Bello. Bello!" Bellossom says as it feels the sun's rays gleam down on it.

"Vee! Eevee cheers, jumping off my shoulder and starts playing with Bellossom.

"Let's take a break." I sigh dropping my bag onto the floor. _I'm exhausted. _

"Thank god! I'm so tired!" Katie says falling to the ground. "We've been walking for hours!"

"I didn't know how far away Cherrygrove City actually was." I sigh sitting down. _This journey will be harder than I thought. I think._

"Yeah, me neither." Katie says sitting up.

Bellossom and Eevee runs around us, like they're playing catch.

I take Cyndaquil's pokeball and release it.

"Cynda!" The fire type Pokemon chirps.

"You got a Cyndaquil?" Katie asks me surprised.

"Elm gave it to me and the other two." I mutter

"Drake and Jenny right? That's not fair." Katie says.

"You don't even want to be a trainer." I say.

"True." She smiles. _She has a nice smile_ I think, but then snap at myself. _Emotions are weakness._ I remind myself. _If I want to be the best I've got harden._

"Are you only here?" I hear a familiar voice echo. I stand up and see Drake coming back in the opposite direction.

"Oh hi Drake!" Katie is immediately on her feet, batting her eye lids.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

He smirks at me. "Just heading back to deliver this parcel to Professor Elm. I've already caught six Pokemon." He boasts.

"Good for you." I snarl. "What do you want?"

"A Pokemon battle." Drake says smugly. Katie responds with ohh's and ahh's.

"One on one." I hiss.

"Alright." He shrugs taking a pokeball from his belt.

Cyndaquil and Eevee runs to my feet instantly.

"Go Spinarak." Drake says throwing his pokeball.

_Spinarak? Bug, poison type._

"Cyndaquil." I say calmly.

"I'll let you go first, because I'm a gentlemen." He winks at Katie who starts giggling.

"Cyndaquil ember attack!" I order.

Cyndaquil tenses its body, trying to alight the fire on his back but fails.

"You haven't even trained your Cyndaquil to light its flame yet? You're a worse trainer then I…"

Before he can finish I call out to Cyndaquil. "Smokescreen." Cyndaquil and Spinarak are quickly covered by a layer of smoke. "Now tackle attack!"

"Look out Spinarak." Drake cries.

The smoke clears just in time for us to see Cyndaquil tackle into Spinarak.

"Spinarak toxic attack!" Cyndaquil is instantly poisoned.

"What?!" I call out stunned.

"It's called a T.M retard." Drake smirks.

I grind my teeth. _That's a cheat._ His parents must have bought him the T.M

"Now use string shot!" Cyndaquil is wrapped in web." "Now all I have to do is wait until your pathetic Cyndaquil faints from the poison."

"Return Cyndaquil." I say return it to its pokeball, while grinding me teeth.

"Pathetic Pokemon that." Drake smirks. "Pathetic trainer you are." He says to me. "See you Katie." He winks. As he walks back to New Bark Town I stare at the horizon

_Next time I battle him. Things will be different. _I promise myself.

**That's Chapter 3 done :D Now get reviewing :| That means you:| Even If you want to give me advice on which should be the next Pokemon Dave catches I can't decide… I'll continue if I get 7 reviews :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D Here goes nothing I guess. Read and Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, rights reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

Chapter: 4

The sun bears down on us, beating at me, a fiery wall in my path. Sweat twinkles down my head, as I pace down the path towards Cherrygrove city.

_I have to make it to the Pokemon Centre. I have to make it to the Pokemon Centre._ I think determinately as I sprint in the burning heat. _I have to make it to the Pokemon centre._

"Dave, Dave." Katie pants. "David! Slow down!" She calls from behind me.

"No." I hiss. "Cyndaquil needs to get to the Pokemon Centre."

"But I'm tired." She complains whiningly.

"Shut up. Quit complaining!" I snarl, turning around, she looks hurt. _Emotions are weakness. _I remind myself.

I speed up as I pass through the city's entrance of the city. The city isn't big, but it's still about twice the size of New Bark Town. Which isn't saying that much…

"The Pokemon centre is over here." Katie tells me as I run past it. I guess I'm too distracted.

I don't know how I missed it. The roof is a bright red, with a pokeball on it. Standing out from the city made from wooden frames.

I don't care though. I run through the door and head straight to the front desk.

A lady with pink hair walks opposite me.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asks in a sweet voice. I'm a bit taken aback by how calm she is.

"My Pokemon is poisoned." I say giving her my Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"I'll take care of it sir." She smiles taking the pokeball to the back. _She's so calm. I guess she'd have to be._ Katie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come, we have to take a seat." She clearly knows how worried I am. I follow her to the seats and sit. I put my heads in my hands. I didn't realise how tired I was. The adrenaline was carrying me.

The nurse walks up to me, with a worried expression on her face. I swallow, this can't be good.  
"How will it be?" I ask quickly.

"It'll be fine, but we'll have to keep it in the ICU for twenty-four hours under observation though." She warns me.

"That's okay, as long as Cyndaquil gets better." _Cyndaquil will be okay._ I think relieved.

"If you don't mind me asking how your Cyndaquil get so badly poisoned, no poison Pokemon in these part can do this." She asks kindly.

I hesitate for a moment. _Drake. _"A trainer used toxic attack on it." I mutter, taken back by the question.

"Must be a powerful trainer to have a Pokemon already knowing toxic. You should know better than to challenge a trainer like that." She scolds me, turning around and heading back to the front desk.

_What chance do I have against Drake?_

Katie just looks at me, as if she's trying to think of something to say to comfort me.

"You really care about Pokemon don't you?" She finally says.

"They're better than people." I mutter to her looking down, not sure how she'll take it_._

Katie looks at me again. Then smiles. _She has a nice smile._ I think. _Snap out of it._ I hiss at myself.

"I need to go for a walk." I say quickly. Eevee jumps off my lap and follows me.

The sun is now high in the sky, pulsing down violently. _It isn't normally this hot is it?_ I head back to route twenty-nine maybe I'll find some shade.

I stay in the shade of a large oak tree, it's too hot in the sun.

Wind breezes softly at me. Howling against the tree's, like a ghost haunting me. _One day as a Pokemon trainer and I've already almost killed my Pokemon._ I scold myself. _It wasn't my fault. It's Drake's fault. _ I know I'm just trying to think of an excuse, I'm just trying to shift the blame on someone else, anyone else, except me._ No excuses. It won't happen again. _ I decide.

The wind dies, yet the howling continues.

"Hello?" I hiss. No answer.

"Vee!" Eevee starts to growl. _Eevee seems agitated about something. _Laughing shakes through my ears. I spin around. Nothing.

"Show yourself!" I hiss. No answer. "Coward."

Then a Pokemon appears out of nothing in front of me. A black sphere floats, engulfed by a purple aura. A wicked smile is spread across the ghostly face. I pull my pokedex out from my bag and scan the ghost Pokemon.

"Ghastly, A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas." I put away my pokeball and look down at Eevee.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Vee!" It jumps forward.

"Bite attack." Eevee leaps at the ghost biting at it. Taken by surprise the Ghastly takes, the full strength of the Eevee's bite. Ghastly quickly turns invisible.

"Eevee listen for the fizz of the gas." I suggest. Laughing haunts behind me. Eevee leaps and bites at the air. Laughing haunts in front of me. "Eevee use sand attack." I hope this works. Eevee hits the floor with its tail throwing sand into the air. When the sand clears I can see my plan has worked. Sand remains on the ghost Pokemon.

"Eevee end this with bite!" I yell.

Ghastly laughs, thinking that we don't know where it is. Eevee connects perfectly knocking the ghastly onto the floor. I take a pokeball from my belt and throw it at the wild Ghastly. A red beam catches the wild Pokemon pulling it into the ball. The ball shakes. _Once. Twice._ The high pitch ping goes off. I go and pick the pokeball up. _A ghost type._ I smile. I clip the ball to my belt and head back to the Pokemon centre.

"Good afternoon again." The nurse smiles. "How may I help you?"

"Restore these two Pokemon." Eevee jumps onto the counter and I hand her Ghastley's pokeball. "How's Cyndaquil doing?" I add quickly.

"It'll make a full recovery." She promises disappearing in to the back room.

"New Pokemon?" Katie asks walking to me.

"Yes." I hiss.

"Are we going to stay the night here?" She asks happily.

"Are we allowed to?" I ask looking up.

"Yes, Pokemon centres have room for trainers to lodge in." She smiles.

"I guess so." I nod slowly. _Cyndaquil will only be okay tomorrow._

Ash covers the earth from horizon to horizon. Fires burn violently across the abyss, burning away hope. Heat radiates monstrously, a fire growing stronger and deadlier. Ashes start to fall from the sky like snow melting away in the ocean of ash below. I crawl on the floor trying to get away from the malicious laugh. All my energy is burnt away in the fires of the abyss. The smell of fuel floods the abyss. My ears ring violently. Everything around me blurs as I try to crawl away.

Light darkens in the abyss. Ice burns in the abyss. All is lost in the abyss.

**Well that's Chapter 4 :D The abyss strengthens… Read and Review! I want to hear what you think the abyss has to do with the story =) So Review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the darkest sun for all the reviews :D Keep review please :D And to everyone else who reviewed this story:D**

**Read and Review everyone :D Even if you do it twice :D I'm going for 10 Reviews with this chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Now Chapter 4 :) **

Chapter: 5

I throw my pillow against the wall in frustration. In a fit of rage I punch my fist against the wall. Pain vibrates through my hand like a hammer smashing against a piece of metal. I grind my teeth, stopping myself from yelling out.

I look around. Katie is asleep on her side facing me. She breathes in through her mouth then exhales through her nose. I watch her for a minute. I watch her chest rise and fall. I watch the way her lips quiver slowly as she breathes out. _Snap out of. _ I snap at myself. _Emotions are weakness. _

I take a breath and swing the door open. _I need air. I need to think. _The dream has shaken me. _Was it a dream? _I think as the cold air touches me. _It felt so real._ _Where was it? _Traumatized by the vision or dream or whatever it was I decide to walk to the waterbed.

Waves crash against the shore, then the water retreat back to the safety of numbers. This cycle continues, never ending, just hypnotic in its movement. Wind howls against me causing the water to be picked up and blinds me. The icy water burns at the touch, causing me to flinch back. The smell of the salt water is overwhelming. The cold night sends shivers through my body, like frost in the grass.

I breathe out. A vapour streams out and is lost in the icy air. Another sandstorm of water crushes into me, knocking me onto my back. Everything suddenly gets cold. Colder. I rise to my feet slowly. I see a shadow on the water's surface. Startled I look up.

A four legged creature stand on the reflective surface. The creature is icy blue, with white diamond shapes on its slick fur. A purple mane flies behind it, like a cape caught in the wind. The creature stairs at me. A cold look in its eyes.

I quickly go far my pokedex to scan the mysterious Pokemon. In one swift movement the creature leaps over me, causing an icy wind to rage, knocking me over. Water pounds at me, like a predator pouncing at its prey. Me. I'm pulled into the sea by a powerful undertow. The icy water causes my breath to be lost. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I'm going to die…_

I black out.

"Dave! Dave!" A voice rings in my ears. I can't see straight, everything is a blur, an icy blur. I can hear anything, everything is a high pitch ringing, assaulting my ears. I feel weak, too weak. I can't move. I can't think straight. _I'm going to die. Oh Arceus I'm going to die._

"Dave! Wake up!" A voice cries out.

"Vee!" _Eevee?_

_Am I on a stretcher? Am I alive? _ I feel cold, so cold. I shiver violently. _I'm going to die._

"You have to wait out here ma'am." I hear a voice instruct someone.

"Vee!" _That is Eevee._

"Where am I?" I manage to mumble quietly.

"Keep quiet. Save your energy." A soothing voice instructs me. _Don't give up hope._ I tell myself. I black out again.

"Dave?" _Katie?_

"Yeah?" I manage to say, I still feel weak.

"Vee!" Eevee jumps onto me, as if making sure I was okay.

"How long was I out of it?" I ask. The surroundings start to come clear to me. I'm in a ward, on a hospital bed. The walls are painted a clear white. At the side of my bed is Katie sitting on a chair she had found somewhere in the ward. Eevee is standing on my stomach.

"Four hours." She smiles. _I have to get up. _ I start to struggle to get out of the bed.

"Stop." Katie says placing her hand on my shoulder. "The nurses says you have to regain your strength, it should take another day." _That give Drake a bigger head start._

"Where am I?" I finally ask.

"Pokemon centre, there's a trainer hospital." She says softly. "The nurse wanted me to ask you, if you had anyone you needed to call? Any parents, brothers or sisters?"

"I have no family." I hiss. I'm still dizzy. Katie tilts her head as if trying to figure something out.

"How's Cyndaquil?" I ask after an awkward pause.

"Its fine, a hundred percent okay." She smiles handing me the pokeball. _Good._

"What happened to me?" I ask weakly.

"I found you in the sea. You had minor hyperthermia." She says hesitatingly. "Why were you outside so late?"  
"I needed air." I snarl, declaring it the end of the subject. _The creature…_

She knows I'm not telling her everything, but she doesn't say anything.

"Here." She hand me a bottle of water.

"I'm not thirsty." I snap at her. Her smile falls from her face.

"I'm just trying to help!" She cries.

"I don't need your help." I hiss.

"Vee!" Eevee cries out. Then there's an awkward silence.

"I should have left you to drown." She say running out the room, almost breaking into tears.

There's a hollow feeling left inside me, as I watch her leave the ward. I painful hollow feeling the ebbs inside me. I suddenly wish I had kept quiet that I didn't lash out at her that she didn't go away…

_Snap out of it. _I tell myself. _Emotions are weakness._

**That's chapter 4 :D Now get reviewing :| That means you:| 10 reviews people:| Rate this story out of 10 Please I wanna know what you think:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Nintendo and game Freak**

**Chapter 6**

The dawn's sun has risen from the dusty mountains, a fiery, golden sphere, burning away the night. The morning's frost melts on the grass. Misted up windows start to defog. The sun seeps through the window and beams straight into my eyes, waking me up, sending me back to this hell, we call life.

I sit up slowly. I still feel weak, even a little dizzy, but I don't care. I don't care about anything. Life is hollow. Life is empty.

"Vee!" Eevee chirps trying to cheer me up, licking my face. I guess it's true what they say, Pokemon are in tuned with their trainers feelings. _Emotions are weakness._ I think. _Shove these feelings down, deep down. Their illogical._

I slide out of bed and shoulder my backpack. _Time to move._ I leave the Pokemon centre and head to route thirty. Tree's rim the entrance of route thirty and then scatter from there. A sign stands in front of me.

Route Thirty

Onwards to Violet City

I sigh and take a step into route thirty, its hollow walking without Katie talking non-stop.

"Vee!" Eevee says jumping off my shoulder

"Well let's get going." I say as we start walking.

"Vee! Vee!" Eevee chirps running forward. I chase after Eevee. _I guess we're running to Violet City. _

The sun is now directly above me, thrashing down on me.

"Hey you!" A kid says running after me. "Stop right there!"

"What?" I hiss. The kid stops and starts to wheeze, gasping for air.  
"I-I-I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." He says between breathes.

"Name your rules." I snarl meanly.

"Two on two." He says.

"Fine." I mutter.

The boy smiles and moves opposite me. He grabs a pokeball from his belt and throws it into the air. "Go Bellsprout!" The kid yells out. After the bright white light fades away the grass Pokemon sways in front of me. I grab my pokedex out of my backpack and scan the Pokemon.

"Bellsprout, it prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines." The electronic voice says.

_Distance will work. _I realise.

"Cyndaquil." I say releasing the fir Pokemon from its pokeball. _I hope it's ready for battle._

The fire Pokemon sends out a loud, excited war cry. "Cynda!"

"Let's start this! Cyndaquil ember attack!" I yell out. Cyndaquil tenses its body, but fails to light the fire. _Damn, I forgot._

"Bellsprout razor leaf!" The kid yells.

Bellsprout throws its leaf hand at Cyndaquil continuously.  
"Dodge it Cyndaquil!" I yell. Cyndaquil jumps to the side, ducks under a few leaves, but is hit by one and is flown back into a tree. "Cyndaquil you have to light the flame on your back." I say. Cyndaquil, tenses its body again, placing all its concentration on starting the fire, a spark flies out of its back, but no flame.

"Bellsprout vine whip!" Bellsprout's feet extends and swings at Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cries out being flown into the floor.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen!" I say. The arena is covered in thick smoke. "Now focus on lighting the flame while you have time."

"Bellsprout look for Cyndaquil." The kid orders.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil concentrates. "Cynda! Cynda! Cynda!" "Quil!" A blast of flame burns loudly from Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil ember attack!" sparks of embers shoot from Cyndaquil's mouth and bursts into Bellsprout smashing it onto the floor.

"Bellsprout return." Bellsprout is sucked up by the red beam.

"Well done Cyndaquil. Take a break." I return Cyndaquil to its ball.

"You got lucky this time." The boy says. "Go Pidgey!"

"Ghastly." I say throwing Ghastly's ball. The ghost floats in front of me.

"Pidgey use wing attack!" The chilled orders.

"Ghastly disappear." The ghost fades in to the air. "Now sucker punch." I hiss. Pidgey is flown back and forth by invisible fists. "Finish this." I hiss and with that Ghastly appears in front of Pidgey. Pidgey falls to the floor asleep.

"Pidgey return." The kid says. Pidgey is returned to its pokeball. "Oh man." Is all he says, he runs back towards the Pokemon centre.  
"Vee!" Eevee cheers as I return Ghastly to its ball.

"Let's go." I snarl at Eevee.

After hours of walking the sun starts to set over the river. All the hours of walking is starting to take its toll on me. I decide to call it for the day and begin to set up for the night and by that I mean roll out my sleeping bag. It doesn't take long until I drift of asleep.

Fire burns hotter, brighter, and stronger now, engulfing all that is in its path, like wave crashing against the shore. Light blinds the view, darkening the world. The icy flame incinerates the land, its fuel of life. Its fuel of death.

A fiery wind wages, throwing poison ash into the air. The ash thrashes against anything and everything in its path, an earthquake crashing down the mightiest of mountains.

The ground shakes violently, thrust all which lies above it to the depths of despair. Heat radiates from the cracked ground colliding with the ash in an explosion of toxic fumes assaulting everything good and pure.

There is no justice in the abyss. There is no truth in the abyss. Empty words drift through it, like ash caught in the storms. The silence is broken by the monstrous crackling of the flames and the burning laughter, engulfing me. In the abyss, you have nothing.

Light darkens in the abyss. Ice burns in the abyss. All is lost in the abyss…

**I'll write more if I get one more review just so I know someone's reading this…**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally double digits :| You people need to learn to review more :|

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak

Now Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

"Hoot! Hoot!" Hoothoot's cry out, echoing across the valley, the echo of dawn. A red ball of fire starts to rise from beneath the mighty mountains, just breaking through the cold, hard, darkness of the night. I slowly get up, shocked by the haunting dream. _That's all it is a dream. _I know it's more than that though. It felt real. Too real.

"Vee!" Eevee yawns, slowly standing up at my feet, rubbing its head against my leg, purring, as if saying good morning.

I can't help but smile. "Morning." I mutter, shaking myself back to the hollow, cold reality that is my life. _Emotions are weakness. _I remind myself, as the hollow memory stabs into me of Katie leaving. I take a breath of the icy, mint-fresh air. The cool wind, gusts softly at me, causing me to shiver slightly. I watch the sun rise slowly in the air for second. _Everything is so peaceful. _I think. _Opposite to the abyss… _I snap at myself for thinking of the dreams. _It's just a dream. _I know it's more.

"Vee!" Eevee calls out. I kneel down and pick it up.

_Well better start the walking. _I sigh, I never thought about how much walking I'd have to do.

The beams of warmth falling from the sky, lighting up the path in front of me. Tree's line the path, brown autumn (fall for you Americans) leaves, cloud the branches and fall like rain, pelting the earth, leaving puddles foliage. The wind picks, up throwing the leaves back into the air.

It doesn't take long until I counter another wild Pokemon.

"Vee!" Eevee growls, leaping off my shoulder, landing in front of me, ready for battle.

"What is it?" I hiss. I look around not being able to see anything. I sigh. "Don't tell me it's another ghost Pokemon." _I don't want to deal with one of those again. _I thinking patting my Ghastly's pokeball. I keep looking until I look down. On the floor I see a green worm Pokemon. A red V is on its head. I grab my pokedex.

"Caterpie, its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage." The pokedex's voice says mechanically

"Okay Eevee this should be easy." I snarl. "Use quick attack!" Eevee nods, darting towards the bug Pokemon.

"EEE!" The Caterpie screams out panicky, crawling up into a ball. Eevee throws its entire body into the worm Pokemon, throwing Caterpie back onto the floor.

I smirk. _This was too easy. _I grab the red and white ball from my belt throwing it at the injured wild Caterpie. A red beam shoots out and pulls the Caterpie into the ball.

The ball shakes _once, twice. _Ping! Caterpie is caught. I walk up to the ball and pick it up.

"Vee!" Eevee yells out excited

"Don't get too excited." I snap. "That was an easy battle."

"Vee." Eevee chirps, still proud about from the victorious battle.

Buildings start to appear in the distance, I can see their roofs sticking out from the trees. I start to run, _I'm almost there. _I let out a sigh of relief. It doesn't take too long until I realise it's further away than I had thought so I slow down to a walk. The sun is now starting to set over the town, casting shadows through the night. Hoothoots call out. Rattatas scatter to find a hiding spot for the night. Zubats flatter in the air, screeching loudly.

_Wait, Zubats don't screech, they send supersonic signals._ I know this because there were two Zubats that live near my home, my old home. _Something's wrong._ I chase after the Zubats.

"Ahh!" A girl screams throwing her hands up to protect her face.

"Katie?" I ask. She peers through her fingers and sees me in the shadows.

"Cyndaquil." I throw Cyndaquil's ball from my belt releasing my fire type Pokemon. "Cyndaquil use ember attack." Cyndaquil tensing my body, but fails to light the flame. The Zubats, turn and glide towards Cyndaquil. "Quick attack." Cyndaquil sprints quickly, leaping into the one Zubat, knocking it onto the floor. The other Zubat uses tackle, knocking Cyndaquil onto the floor.

"Try an ember attack." I say again. This time Cyndaquil manages to light the flame on its back, and fires a ray of embers at the Zubat.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, trying to act like she is angry.

"Saving you." I mutter "Now we're even." Walking away.

"Where are you going?" She yells out running after me.

"Pokemon centre." I hiss.

"We need to talk about this." She says catching up to me.

"There's nothing to talk about I snarl. Eevee has jumped onto her shoulder now.

"Does that mean we're going to travel together?" She asks.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, as we near the Pokemon centre.

"No." She smiles running in before me.

I sigh, but I know I am relieved.

"Good evening how may I help you sir?" The Nurse says. _Isn't this the same nurse as before?_

"Wait, don't you remember us? From Cherrygrove City?" Katie stands up running to the front.

"I get this a lot." The nurse smiles. "The Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove is my sister."

"Can you restore these Pokemon?" I say, handing her two pokeballs, Cyndaquil and Caterpie.

"Of course." She takes the pokeballs to the back.

"What were you doing by those Zubats?" I hiss.

"Taking pictures." Katie flashes me a smile. "I guess the flash set them off."

"Vee!" Eevee agrees, jumping onto my lap.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me.  
"Fine." I snap.

"I'm sorry for storming out." She says softly.

I sigh. "Don't worry about it."

"You know Dave, you're not such a bad guy after all." She decides.

"Shut up." I hiss, making her laugh.

"Anyway, what are we going to see first? The Sprout Tower or the Ruins of Alph?" She asks, pulling out a map and placing it on the table.

"The gym." I say, point at the gym building.

"Oh come on David! We're at Violet City! The gym can wait. We're going to go to the Ruins of Alph first." She decide. I sigh loudly which only seems to make her more determine. "Now we going to sleep here for the night, so I'll go get us a room." She says getting up, heading towards the nurse in charge of accommodation.

"I forgot how much she talks." I say to Eevee stroking its head.

_But, I have to admit… I missed her. _

**That's Chapter 7:D Review it:| Even if it's a random letter :| I want reviews :| **


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Nintendo and Game freak**

**Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter: 8

"Dave." I hear a gentle voice whisper in my ears, Katie is shaking me awake.

"What is it?" I hiss at her. _It's too early for this stuff._

"Rise and shine sleepy head." She laughs, I look up and see her already dressed, and she is wearing her usual running shoes. Tracksuit pants, that show off her long leg. A simple white tank top, with a pink jersey over it. Her hair is down, reaching her shoulders. I look at her a moment, maybe a moment too long. I don't know.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up.

"Six, we have to leave early to watch the sunrise." She says with a smile.

"You woke me up for the sun?" I snap.

She laughs. "No, if we want to see everything we have to leave now."

"What if I don't want to see anything?" I hiss.

"You don't have a choice here." She smiles. Eevee finally looks up from next to me, then jumps of the side of the bed, with a joyful cry of "Vee!"

After I've changed and ready to leave we head out of the Pokemon centre. The lights in the corridor are dimmed. Katie walks ahead of me cheerfully, while I lurk behind her. As we get to the main room, we find it empty, except for one man passed out on the seats.

"Huh. I guess everyone is asleep." Katie says putting her hands on her hips.

"There's a reason for that." I tell her.

"Well we have a busy day ahead of us so let's get going." She says as we start to leave.

The cold air rushes into us. I zip my backpack open and Eevee jumps into my backpack to stay warm.

"Brrr, it's cold." Katie shivers. "Lucky I got my jersey." She smiles.

"Lucky we, being in the cold while everyone else is asleep." I mutter sarcastically.

"That's the spirit." She says ignoring my sarcasm. "Now I think the ruins are this way."

After half an hour of walking, "We're lost." Katie says, throwing her hands into the air in defeat.

"I could have told you that ten minutes ago." I sigh.

"Go ask him for directions." Katie points at a man on the opposite side of the street. The man is about our age. Yet, you can see there's something odd about him. He has short, military styled cut hair. A scar is cut on his forehead. He has a white shirt, with its arms torn off, as well as baggy, torn, cut up pants, at first glance you'd think he had been mugged, but looks are deceitful.

"Not a chance in hell." I snap.

Katie rolls her eyes and skips across the street. "Hey." She says with a smile.

"Hi there." He smiles. I stay in the shadows behind Katie.

"Vee!" I can hear Eevee quietly snore. _Lucky._

"I'm just wondering if you can help us out." Katie says politely.

"For a pretty girl like you? Of course." He winks at her.

"We're looking for the Ruins of Alph." She says pulling out the map.

"We're?" He asks confused.

"Yeah, my friends over there, in the shadows." She shrugs. I step out of the shadow

The guy looks surprised and jumps back a little, but he regains his composure. "Down this road then take a right." He points at the map. "By the way I never caught your name."

"It's Katie." She smiles extending her hand. "Yours?"

"Gaiban." He shakes her hand.

Katie waves good bye as we head down the street.

"Something's wrong with that guy." I spit.

"What? He was so sweet!" She says.

Something hurt inside of me. _Emotions are weakness._ I snap at myself.

I don't reply. It doesn't take long until we reach a sign post.

The Ruins Of Alph

Unknown Mysteries Of The Past

Lie Ahead

"Unknown mysteries? That sounds exciting!" Katie cheers. "Let's keep going!"

I sigh and look around the ruins. Lime stone structures rise from the floor, the crumble into fragments, decayed by time and neglect. I don't like history. There's no point in being caught up in the past. It slows you downs. It weighs you down.

"Great, now let's go." I hiss at her.

"No, not yet, let's go in here." She says running into the ruin, which is opened to the public. I sigh and follow her. Inside is lit by lamps strung up on the walls, limestone paves the floor, and walls, like a common cobble stone. Ancient hieroglyphics are carved into the wall.

"I wonder what this all means." Katie says in awe as she runs her hand over the carvings. "What do you think they mean Dave?"

"I don't care." I snap.

"This is so fascinating, I mean thousands and thousands of years ago people carved all of this by hand!" She says as we walk deeper into the limestone ruin. There's tape crossed through a wall which had been broken down.

"Hey follow me." Katie whispers sneaking through the broken, tapped wall.

"It's tapped off." I sigh stepping through the wall.

It's dark, so dark that you can't see your hand in front of you.

"It sure is dark." Katie says. "Wait hold on for a second, I got a torch." She says pulling at torch from her bag. She shines the light on the floor and you can instantly see the difference. Dust coats the floor, like a carpet. Cobwebs span from wall to wall. A mantle rises from the floor in the middle of the room, other than that nothing.  
"Vee!" Eevee yawns obviously just woken up.

I take him out my bag and he climbs up my shoulder.

"I was wondering where that little guy was." Katie smiles.

"Sleeping." I say softly. _Something about this room freaks me out._

We make our way to the centre of the room where the wall stands out. On the wall is more hieroglyphics, but these are different, they stand out, instead of being carved in.

"I wish I knew what this said." Katie sighs.  
I looked at the hieroglyphics for a second.

"Wait a second." I think I place my hands on the hieroglyphics. "Feel this. They feel like buttons."

Katie places her hand on the wall. "You're right." I move my hand back and sigh.

Katie smile slyly at me the presses down all the hieroglyphics.  
I hear a rustling noise.

"Who's there?" I hiss. The floor collapses.

**That's Chapter 8 give me feedback on this chapter please I wasn't sure if I should do this so early in the story :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghostmaster I tried to include your OC, but I don't know if I changed him too much :] Oh well :D Keep reading & reviewing people.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Now here's Chapter 9**

Chapter 9

Katie and I tumble downwards. Katie's screams pierce the silence, like a knife slashing through air. Eevee's claws dig into my shoulder, desperately trying the hold on to me as we fall. Warm air rushes up from beneath us. Dust floods the air, like a tsunami of time lost.

Katie's scream assault my ears like a Primeape attacking a Rattata. Then I hit the floor, crumbling to the floor as the pain shoots straight up my leg. Katie falls onto by back. _Just my luck. _

"Lucky I got a soft landing." Katie says rubbing her head, not realising she landed on me.  
"Get off me." I mumble, pain roaring through my body, like a Houndoom.

"Oh." She gets up placing her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

I slowly get up moaning as I do this. Eevee is on my head, safe uninjured.

"Vee." Eevee sighs relieved.

"Are you okay?" She asks sounding concerned.

"Yes." I hiss, stretching my arm. "Where are we?" _Don't tell me we are where I think we are._  
"Under the ruins." Katie says. _Damn it._

I look around. We're in a thin corridor, coated by layers and layers of ash. Hieroglyphics line the wall, cave paintings, but carved deep into the wall. The corridor is long and dark. _Are we being watched?_

"Where's my torch?" Katie asks looking around the floor.

"Over here." I say picking up the broken flashlight.

Katie sees this and throws her hands into the air. "Now what are we going to do? We can't see a thing!"

_I have an idea._

I grab Cyndaquil's pokeball from my belt and the red beam send out the fire type Pokemon.  
"Cynda!" It cheers happily.

"Cyndaquil you have to light your fire." I say.  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil says nodding, it tenses its body concentrating. "Cynda!"

"This is hopeless." Katie smirks.

"Cynda!" It keeps tensing its body.

"Give it time." I snap.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil's flame bursts into life, sending a warm, light glow across the dingy room.

"Cyndaquil!" Katie says happily. "You did it!"

"Cynda." Cyndaquil nods, proud of itself.

"Let's go." I say heading down the passageway with Cyndaquil lighting our way.

"Vee!" Eevee growls fiercely. We stop and look around.

"What is Eevee on about?" Katie asks me. _Good question._

"Who goes there?" A voice echoes through the corridor.

Katie shrieks and hides behind me.

"Who's asking?" I hiss.  
"Gaiban." The voice answers.

"Gaiban?" Katie asks quickly.

"Katie?" Gaiban emerges from the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit. Eevee snarls louder. _There's something odd about this place and this guy. _I add.

"Just exploring the ruins. What about you?" He looks at Katie flashing his torch into my eyes. _He did that on purpose._

"We fell." She explains. "Do you know a way out?"

"Follow me." He smiles. I return Cyndaquil to its ball.

"Oh thank you." Katie skips forward catching up to Gaiban. I stalk behind them with Eevee at my feet. I have a feeling that I'm being watched, but I know I'm being ridiculous.

After an hour of walking we head straight to a dead end.

"Oh we seem to be lost." Katie sighs.

I catch up to Katie and look at Gaiban.

"It's a trap door." Gaiban explains. Katie and I feel the wall, but nothing happens.

"There's no trap door." I snap at Gaiban accusing him.

"You caught me." He smirks. "Go Machop!"

"Ma-chop." The fighting Pokemon flexes its muscles.

"Gaiban?" Katie asks.

"Machop grab that Eevee!" Before I can do anything Machop has Eevee in its hands. Machop throws Eevee at Gaiban who catches it in a white sack. "Now rock tomb!" Machop starts to pick up boulders, throwing them at the floor in from of us.

_Eevee._

"Unknown. Unknown. Unknown." I hear the loud noise. I look around but see nothing.

"Quickly Machop!" Gaiban yells. I reach for Ghastly's pokeball.

"Unknown!" A swarm of hundreds and hundreds hieroglyphics stampede down the corridor, blocking Gaiban's exit.

"Machop cross chop!" Gaiban grates his teeth turning his attention to the unknown Pokemon. Katie is cowering behind me.

"Now." I say. Ghastly appears in front of Machop and Gaiban. "Telekinesis."

An aura surrounds Gaiban and the Machop throwing them through the wall. Eevee leaps out of the sack.

"Unknown!" The mystery Pokemon voices increase.

"Return Eevee and Ghastly." I say absorbing them back into their balls. "Behind the boulders now!" I yell to Katie we dive behind the boulder. Psychic balls blast from the Pokemon colliding against the boulder and the wall, if we had been in the way we'd have been killed. The wall crumbles leaving an opening for us to run through. "On the count of three we run." I tell Katie, she looks terrified, but nods. "One, two, three!" We sprint through the whole and race down the hill and we fall into a nearby river.

"What were those things?" Katie asks, after a minute or two. Heart pounding. It takes me a second to regain my breath.

"Unknowns." I mumble. "Hieroglyphic Pokemon. I should have known they'd be here." I snap at myself.

"Oh." She pants. "I can't believe Gaiban did that."

"I told you something was wrong with him." I snarl.

"Yeah you were right." Katie shivers.

"Vee!" Eevee barks at me crossly.

"Shut it, I saved you." I snap it. Eevee responds by raising its nose to me and walks to Katie.

"Eevee has some attitude." Katie manages a laugh.

"Too much." I mutter, checking to see I still have all my Pokemon. _Eevee, Cyndaquil, Caterpie and Ghastly, okay it's all good._ "Still want to go see Sprout Tower?" I mock.

A grin lights up on her face. "I almost forgot."

I take a look at her. Her running shoes are soaking, tracksuit pants are sticking to her leg, her white top has ne drenched in water and her jersey is torn up, but yet she still manages to look good.

"Well let's get going?" She smiles, already out of the river.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"The Sprout Tower!"

_Damn I shouldn't have reminded her._

**Unknown strike:D Not something to mess around with :D Remember to review and tell me if you want me to continue to use Gaiban in the future :D because I don't know if I should.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally Chapter 10 Double Digits:D **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

Chapter 10

The Sprout Tower sways behind me back and forth, hypnotically, with the chilly wind gusting onto, each time. The sun is setting down over the wooden tower. The warm, harmonious, fiery glow, scans through the red sky, letting the remaining heat drift down against the icy night. A few people chat about, taking in the view.

"Smile." Katie says trying to take my picture with the swaying tower behind me.

"No." I hiss at her. I don't like pictures.

"Vee!" Eevee smirks, Eevee is still mad at me. _For saving it._

I give Eevee a death stare as I walk back across the bridge towards Katie. Eevee walks across the bridge and possess for the picture. Katie starts clicking away the light of her camera flashing away, shooting away the dark. Katie seems so focused on taking the pictures, she takes the picture from different angles as Eevee possess for them.

"Why is Eevee mad at you?" Katie says, as soon as stops taking the pictures and scan through them, looking for the ones she likes.

"Eevee doesn't like being in its pokeball and back in the ruins I had to return it." I explain to her.

"But you did it to save Eevee." Katie laughs. Eevee runs back, raising its head away from me.

"Eevee is stubborn." I shrug, which makes Katie smiles.

"Reminds me of someone." She winks. _Me?_

"Shut up." I hiss. "Now are we going into this wreck of a tower or not?"

"Of course we are!" Katie says, already heading towards the wooden doors.

I sigh and chase after her. When you're right up in front of the Sprout Tower it is even more impressive, it tower, high over me, piercing the sky.  
Katie opens the wooden doors, and Drake rushes out.

"Hey there Drake." Katie says happily.

"Oh hi there Katie." Drake flashes her a smile. "David." He looks at me coldly.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him.

"Just finished another errand for Professor Elm." He explains. "Have you gotten your Zephyr Badge yet?" Drake asks showing me his polished badge displayed in the inside of the coat.

"No." I snap, shooting a cold look at Katie.

"Well, he's weak." Drake says. "Well at least compared to myself." He winks at Katie, who giggles.

"How modest." I hiss at Drake sarcastically, he just shrugs.

"Are you going to go battle the elder?" He asks before I can walk past him.

"The elder?" I snarl.

"You don't even know who the elder is?" He laughs. "Man, you're even worse of a trainer then I had thought. See you later Katie." He says laughing, as he walks across the bridge.

"Bye Drake!" Katie waves at him excitedly.

"Let's get out of here." I snap. "I need to go battle the gym leader."

"No, we have to look around first, besides the gym is probably closed."

I sigh knowing that she is right. _Curse the way she's always right._

I sigh and follow her inside. Inside it's basic. Wooden floors, wooden walls. Everything is made out of wood. In the centre of the building is a pillar swaying back and forth. A simple wooden ladder leads to the floor above. There are three other people in the building taking in the beautiful simplicity of the tower.

"It's so simple." Katie says in awe.

"Great now can we go?" I mutter.

"No, we're going to go see the elder, it's said that he can tell your future." Katie says, trying to get me excited.

"I don't care." I mumble as I follow Katie, with Eevee on her shoulder, climb up the ladder. _Eevee's still mad at me. _I think to myself.

The ladder is tall I stare down to see how high I am. _Too high…_

Eventually we make it to the top. On top it's even simpler then below. Wooden floor boards line the floor and a pedestal where the Elder stands patiently. A Bellsprout sways next to him, mindlessly. A Noctowl rests on his shoulder, solemnly.

"Good evening young ones." The Elder calls out. "This is a sacred spot, please let your Pokemon out of their pokeballs." Eevee jumps off her shoulder and to my leg rubbing against it.

"Vee!" Eevee chirps forgivingly. I grab Cyndaquil's ball a release it, as well as Ghastly and Caterpie. Ghastly flies about quickly, spinning in the air, laughing echoingly. Caterpie hides behind my leg as Cyndaquil and Eevee starts running around playing with each other.

"Come on out Bellossom!" Katie says releasing Bellossom.

"Bella!" Bellossom dances.

"Good evening Mr Elder sir." Katie greets respectfully. I don't say anything I just lurk behind, Caterpie curled up in a ball, cowering behind me.

"Are you two here for a reading or a battle?" The Elder asks stepping forward.

"A battle." I say stepping forward. Katie looks a bit shocked, but then she smiles in excitement. My Pokemon run to my feet.

"Two on two." The Elder calls out.

"Give it a try Caterpie." I say. Caterpie looks up at me, then crawls quickly in front of me.

"You have a Caterpie?" Katie asks. _I guess she didn't know._

"Bellsprout, here's your chance." Bellsprout steps forward, unbalanced. "You may start off the match."

"Caterpie tackle attack." I say.

Caterpie leaps forward knocking into Bellsprout's thin body, Bellsprout falls onto the floor.

"Now string shot." I call out. _Caterpie's going to win this._

Caterpie fire a web from its mouth strapping the Bellsprout onto the floor. Bellsprout struggles, but is unable to break through the web.

"Nice try Bellsprout." The Elder says. "Return." Bellsprout is returned into its pokeball. _ So much for sacred ground._

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheers as Caterpie returns to me victorious.

"Go Noctowl." Noctowl glides off its perch. And flies in the air on the spot.

"Cyndaquil." I say. Cyndaquil steps forward onto the field.

"Vee." Eevee looks at me.

"Hey you were the one who was mad at me." I hiss at it.

"Noctowl use peck!" The Elder calls out.

Noctowl dives towards Cyndaquil, beak first.

"Use smokescreen and dodge." I yell out.

Cyndaquil is to slow and is flown across the floor.  
"Cynda!" It cries out in pain.

"Cyndaquil, light your flame." I call out.

Cyndaquil starts to tense its body. "Cynda!" Cyndaquil concentrates.

"Gust!" The Elder says calmly.

Noctowl flaps its wings aggressively towards Cyndaquil. A miniature tornado appears and crashes into Cyndaquil, throwing it back into the wall.  
"Concentrate!" I tell Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" It cries out.

"Brae bird Noctowl!" The Elder says clearly wanting to finish this.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil's back bursts into flames, the flame is bright, blindingly bright. I'm blinded. When I can see again I can see Noctowl fainted on the floor. I look around for Cyndaquil, but it's gone. In its place is a large fire type Pokemon. I pull out my pokedex and scan the Pokemon.

"Quilava, evolve form of Cyndaquil, this Pokemon fur is inflammable, making it almost completely unaffected by fire moves." The mechanical voice says.

"Cyndaquil evolved!" Katie cheers, taking a picture of Quilava.

"You are truly a skilful trainer." The Elder bows his head graciously. "Your Pokemon trust you full heartedly. You shall go far in life."

**Quilava! It's one of my favourite Pokemon :D Remember to review please :D I'm going for 15 reviews with this Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm doubting people still reading this story :/ Every other story at chapter 10 has like 25 reviews :\ Anyway here's chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 11

"Who dares challenge me?" A commanding voice breaks the echoing silence.

"I do." I say stepping out from the shadow.

Falkner jumps off his pedestal a lands in the leader's box.

"Good luck." Katie whispers to me as she hurries off to the spectating stands.

"Name the terms." I call out, my voice booming inside the gym. The building is large, with no roof, perfect for flying types.

"Three on three, if it's a draw you win. We're battling for the Zephyr badge. I can't change out my Pokemon but you, the challenger may." Falkner explains quickly, like he's said it a thousand times. "Leader starts." He adds.

"Go Hoothoot!" Falkner throws his pokeball. A red beam shoots out and Hoothoot emerges from the white light.

I grab my pokedex and scan the opponents Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot the owl Pokemon, It always stands on one foot. Even when attacked, it does not brace itself using both feet." The pokedex's mechanical voice reads out.

_Must have good balance. _I think to myself.

"Quilava." I throw Quilava's pokeball high into the air. A read beam shoots down and releases the evolved fire type Pokemon in a bright white light.

"Quil!" It cheers. Hoothoot stands on its one foot, and tilts its head, staring at Quilava.

"Let's do this Hoothoot! Start if off with a tackle attack!" Falkner yells out.

Hoothoot flies forward, throwing its body weight towards Quilava.

"Counter it with flame wheel." I say hoping Quilava can control its fire.

"Lava." Quilava nods, without a second of struggle the flames burst into life and it sprints towards Hoothoot. It leaps into the air and spins in a forward flip. The flames form a wheel. Hoothoot and Quilava collide against each other. Quilava falls straight down and lands on its feet perfectly. Hoothoot is shot backwards onto the floor.

I smirk. _Well that's that._ I think.

Yet, Hoothoot gets up a squeals angrily. "Hoot!"

"Don't give up Quilava you're doing great!" Katie cheers, with her camera flashing away, taking pictures of the on-going battle.

"Smoke screen." I decide.

"Quil!" Quilava opens its mouth a smoke pours out, like a drop of ink in water. Soon the battle arena is flooded in smoke.

"Not so fast! Hoothoot whirlwind to clear the smoke!" The smoke is flown in my direction, blinding me for longer.  
"Quick." I cough. "Use ember attack!" I say in between coughs.

Sparks of fire shoot out from Quilava's mouth colliding into Hoothoot, directly, a critical hit.

"Good job Quilava!" Katie cheers, as the smoke subsides and we find Hoothoot fainted on the floor.

"Good work Hoothoot." Falkner says returning the flying type Pokemon into its ball. "Don't get to confident. There is still two more battles. Go Pidgey!" He throws the red and white ball into the air releasing the bird Pokemon.

"Pidgey!" It chants.

"A Pidgey hey." I mutter to myself. "Caterpie give it a try." I throw Caterpie's ball into the air and the bug Pokemon comes out.

"A Caterpie?" Falkner laughs. "You have no chance. Pidgey use peck"

"Caterpie dodge the attack." I yell out quickly.

Caterpie isn't quick enough, Pidgey hit's with a full on peck attack.

"Ha, this is going to be too easy!" Falkner jeers. "Use gust!"  
Pidgey rises into the air and starts to beat its wings together.

"String shot at its wings, bind them together!" I yell out.  
Caterpie fires a web from its mouth, before Falkner could react, a web lassos Pidgey's wings together. Pidgey fall straight down onto the floor. Pidgey smashes hard onto the dirt terrain below.

"Pidgey return." Falkner mumbles. "Can't believe I lost to a Caterpie!"

"Nice job Caterpie!" Katie smiles snapping away pictures of the victorious Pokemon, Caterpie starts to shine. "Hey Dave! Caterpie's evolving!"

_Way to point out the obvious._ I roll my eyes.

"Metapod!" Metapod cries.

I scan it with my pokedex.

"Metapod, the cocoon Pokemon, It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body." The mechanic voice says.

_Must be getting ready to evolve quickly._

"Return." I hiss. Metapod is absorbed back into its ball.

"Last battle!" Falkner says. "Go Pidgeotto!"

"Ghastly!" I snarl.

"Vee!" Eevee complains.

"Just watch." I hiss at it.

"So it's going to be an air battle?" He smiles, looking at my levitating Pokemon. "Pidgeotto fly up high!"

"Ghastly stay low, skim the floor." I say.

Ghastly stays low, as Pidgeotto dives up high.

"Use sky attack!" Falkner yells out.

Pidgeotto starts to dive down.

"Dave, you have to dodge it!" Katie screams.

Pidgeotto gets closer, and closer, picking up speed.

"Now!" I yell. Ghastly disappears, a second before Pidgeotto hits. Pidgeotto collides dangerously against the floor. "End it with telekinesis."

An aura wraps around Pidgeotto, flinging it into the wall.

"Return!" Falkner falls to his knees in defeat.

"Badge?' I simple hiss returning Ghastly to its ball walking to Falkner. He looks at me for a second the nods.

"Here you go. You earned this." He hands me the Zephyr Badge. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to heal my Pokemon." He leaves to the back of the gym.

"Dave! Dave! You were awesome!" Katie runs up giving me a big hug. I don't move, but I can feel my heart beat starts to quicken. _She smells good, she smells soft, warm, safe…_

Katie pulls back from the hug, which makes me sad. _Emotions are weakness._

"Where to now Dave?" She grins.

"Azalea Town"

**Okay I don't know if people are reading this or just not reviewing so I'm only going to continue to do this if I get more reviews, because seriously only 13 reviews for 11 chapters? ** **My old account got that amount in 2 chapters. So get reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey thanks to Bellaluna and Ghostmaster for reviewing :D And also to Zen9 and Ghostmaster for favouriting :D:D **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak on Pokemon, blah blah blah**

**Now chapter 12**

Chapter: 12

The sun glares down, throwing its warm and powerful rays down upon us, its prey. Crisping in the bright blue sky, like a wild fire burning through the woods. A calm, gentle wind, brushes gingerly against our cheeks. The fresh smell of blooming flowers spring from the earth like a seed sprouting through the soft soil.

I take a step towards the western path.

"Vee!" Eevee smiles on my shoulder, excited for the journey ahead.

Katie is next to me, her head is buried in the map.

"If we head down this path we should make it to Goldenrod city soon." Katie says excitedly, I know she's been wanting to go to Goldenrod city ever since she was a little girl.

"Are you two heading to Goldenrod city?" A hiker walks up to us.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Katie flashes him a cheerful smile.

"Ya'll can't come this way. There's a strange looking tree in the way, but you can still go the longer way through Azalea Town." He explains, showing Katie a route on her map, leading us through Azalea Town to Goldenrod City.

"Thanks mister." She smiles.  
After he's out of sight she sighs.  
"I was hoping to make it to Goldenrod City today, but now there isn't a chance of that." She pouts. _Deep blue eyes. _I think. _Snap out of it. Emotions are weakness._

"This way I can battle the gym at Azalea Town." I say to her, trying to look at the positive side for once.

"But Azalea Town is so boring!" She complains throwing her hands into the air.

We walk past the sign post without reading it, because Katie is too busy complaining.

_This is going to be a long trip. _

The path isn't as easy and flat as last time. In fact, technically there isn't a path, just footpaths, made by trainers and their Pokemon who were here before. I step over the loose rocks and, the large root from a tree mounted on this steep part of the slope. I get to the bottom with ease, which is more then what I can say for Katie.

"Oh my god! Help me Dave! I'm falling!" She says tripping over her on feet.

I roll my eyes. "It's only thirty centimetres off the ground." I hiss. As she stumbles towards me.

"Whew." She sigh whipping her forehead. "I could have died. How much further is Azalea Town anyway?" I look up towards the setting sun, we've been traveling for hours and hours now.  
"You have the map." I snap at her.

"Oh look at that." She rushes of towards the river. She starts taking pictures of the water Pokemon in the river. "That Marill is so cute." Katie screaks to me.

"Then catch it." I mutter.

"Me? Can't you catch it for me?" She asks me sweetly.

"No. You have your own Pokemon." I hiss at her.

"Oh right, but I'm not sure how to catch it." She admits embarrassed.  
"Weaken it." I instruct. After a pause I snap. "With Bellossom."

"Oh right, time to shine Bellossom!" She shouts throwing her pokeball.

"Bella!" Bellossom twirls.

"Now what?" She asks me.

"Use an attack." I sigh.

"Oh right." She turns back to Bellossom, but the turns back to me. "Which attack."

"Razor leaf." I tell her.

"Bellossom use razor leaf!"

"Bella!" Bellossom dances in a circle. Leaves start to circle around it, then Bellossom stops and points at Marill. The leaves fly towards the ignorant Marill. Marill is thrown into the ground, it was a critical hit.

"Yay! Nice job Bellossom!" Katie gives Bellossom a hug."

"Throw a pokeball." I remind her.  
"Oh right." She throws a pokeball at Marill, A red beam brings Marill into the ball.

"I did it." She cheers.

"No yet." I hiss. Marill bursts out of the ball.

"Marill!" It complains.

"What do I do David?" She looks at me.

"Use another move." I tell her. She just looks at me. "Use vine whip."

"Thanks Dave." She turns back to Bellossom. "Use vine whip!"

Bellossom shoots vines at Marill, smashing them into Marill.

"Pokeball go!" Katie throws the pokeball at the Marill. Marill is taken in the ball.

"Come on." Katie holds her thumbs.

The ping goes off.

"I did it!" She says picking up the ball into the air and pumping it up into the air.

"I challenge you!" A boy says running towards Katie.

"Who me? Oh I'm not a trainer." Katie smiles.

"I saw you catch that Marill." The young child says.

"I'm not a trainer, but he is." She point at me.

"I challenge you!" He turns to me.

"Beat it kid." I hiss.

"Come on please." He pleads.

"One on one." I mutter.

"Go Oddish!" The kid sends out the plant Pokemon.

"Quilava." I say releasing my fire type. "Let's make this quick, flame wheel."

"Lava!" Quilava bursts into flames and spins into the grass type Pokemon.

"Oddish!" The kids runs up to his already defeated Pokemon.

"Now beat it." I snap.

The kid runs off in ears.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Katie yells at me.  
"He was irritating." I mutter walking down the path.

After an hour or two Katie gives up on giving me the silence treatment.

"I'm tired." She sighs. The sun is starting to set over the hills.

"We'll make camp here for the night." I decide.

"But it's cold and dark." Katie moans.

"Quilava use ember." I say throwing its ball.

"Quil!" Quilava lights us a fire. I return Quilava to its ball.

"Vee!" Eevee leaps to the floor and crawls up into the ball.

"Good night." Katie says as she climbs into her sleeping bag and closes her eyes.

"Night." I say, but I don't sleep. I know what waits for me there. Fear keeps me up. Fear keeps me from falling into hell…

**That's chapter 12 :D Review please=( because each review makes me smile =) So review, favourite, follow =D **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

The moon lingers, in the darkness of the haunting black night sky. The cold night air ebbs around the hills, a tide coming in with the night. Icy winds echo through the hilly valley, rustling the fallen leaves into a gust in the air.

I lie awake in my sleeping bag. Forcing myself not to drift off asleep. Forcing myself to stay in reality. I toss and turn. The embers of the fire have died out and the night is hauntingly silent. After I toss and turn for a few more minutes I decide I need to get up.

I grab my belt with my pokeballs and wrap is around my waist. I look down at Katie sleeping. Air enters through her soft, gentle mouth the leaves from her nose. A digging feeling fills my stomach. _Snap out of it_. I remind myself.

I look at Eevee, crawled up all, fast asleep. _Better let it sleep._ I decide knowing how stubborn Eevee is.

I walk into the valley passing a few trainers who are blissfully asleep, until I find myself a secluded spot.

"Metapod." I throw its ball into the air releasing the cocooned Pokemon, I know no amount of training will make it evolve, that I just have to wait until it's ready.

"Metapod." Metapod looks up at me from the cold ground on which it lies.

"Quilava." I throw Quilava's ball up, sending out the fire type Pokemon. My strongest Pokemon.  
"Quil!" Quilava looks at me excitedly, jumping up and down, also my most excited Pokemon.

"Ghastly." I release the ghost Pokemon. Ghastly laughs buzzing around me in a frenzy only know to itself. _My most annoying Pokemon._

"Vee!" Eevee runs up to me. _No, wait Eevee is the most annoying Pokemon. _I smile.

"We're going to do some late night training." I tell them, around Pokemon is the only time I can be comfortable, the only time I can let down my guard.

"Vee!"  
"Quil!"  
"Ghast!"

"Metapod!" They all cheer simultaneously. I can't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

"Firstly Eevee, you need to work on your speed." _It's fast, but small, so speed is what we have to focus on._

"Vee!" Eevee snorts at me.

"And Ghastly you need to work on stealth and movement." _I'm working on their strengths. _"So Eevee, try hit Ghastly with quick attack, while Ghastly you have make sure it doesn't succeed."

"Vee!" Eevee says diving into the Ghost Pokemon.

"Doesn't count" I hiss. "We haven't started yet."

"Ghast." Ghastly laughs hollowly.

"Metapod, just harden." I say picking up the bug type and placing it somewhere comfortable.

"Metapod." It thanks me.

"And Quilava, we focusing on strengthening your fire."

"Quil." Quilava jumps up happily.

"Vee?" Eevee chirps.

"Yes you can start." I roll my eyes.

I watch the Pokemon train for an hour, Eevee manages to land a descent amount of blows against Ghastly, but the last few times, Ghastly manages to disappear in just the last second.  
Quilava has improved drastically, strengthening its ember into a decent flamethrower, which now and then did falter into a crisp, but sooner or later I'll be able to use flamethrower in a battle.

"Vee!" Eevee pants falling onto the floor, diving through the ghost Pokemon in a failed attempt.

The moon is now starting to hang low.

"That's enough for one night." I say, the Pokemon let out a cry of relief. "Good job." I return Ghastly, Quilava and Metapod to their ball.

"Vee!" Eevee says licking my face, as it climbs up my shoulder.

"You did great." I say stroking its head.

"Vee." Eevee says as if saying I know.

Katie is still fast asleep when we make it to camp. I look to the east and see the ball of shimmering hope rise from the dark valleys below it. The heat not yet reaching us here below.  
"Katie." I say shaking her awake.

"Dave?" She mumbles, rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Didn't sleep." I mutter. "Let's go." I say handing her, her backpack. She jumps up excitedly.

"Another day awaits." She smiles jokingly.

"Another day of walking." I hiss.

Her smile melts into a pouty frown. "Oh right, I forgot about that.

After an hour or two we make it to a seemingly dead end.

"Great, we're lost." She says sarcastically, looking through the map.

"No we're not." I snap, looking at the map. "The cave's right here." I point into the dark entrance, lighten up by a few dim lights hung onto the cave's wall.

"We're not going through that." She says hesitatingly.

"Why not?" I ask. Eevee looks at her questionably.

"I don't like caves." She whispers, so quietly that I barely hear her.

"Well I do." I hiss. _She's clearly afraid._

"Of course you do." She snaps. I'm taken aback by her aggressiveness.

"What's that meant to mean?" I ask.

"They're dark like you." She says, but I can see the instant she says it, she regrets opening her mouth. A pain shoots through me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

I don't listen to her, I start walking into the cave with Eevee on my shoulder. _People suck. _

"Dave wait!" She calls out, running after me, hesitating at the mouth of the cave. I don't stop. I just keep walking deeper into the dark. I don't even look back. _Emotions are weakness. Harden inside and you'll be unbreakable. _I remind myself, as Katie's apologies get lost inside the echoing cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a hectically busy day :/ But hey here's chapter 14 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Game Freak does. **

Chapter 14

The darkness rings throughout the cave, like a drop of water falling into a lake causing a dark ripple effect. The cave is lighten by a few oil lamps hung on the side by a rope. The light casted off from the lamps is light enough for me to see but not too light to disturb the wild Pokemon that lurk inside this cave.

I storm off deeper into the cave. Further away from Katie. I don't usually let word hurt me, they just bounce off of me, but hearing them from Katie was different, probably because she's different to everyone else, I don' know. I don't want to know.

"Vee!" Eevee chirps on my shoulder.

"Shut it." I snap at Eevee. I know I'm not mad at it. I'm mad at Katie. Am I? _Emotions are weakness._ I snap at myself.

I look around starting to think that I've gotten myself lost, Boulders a scattered around me. A small river tickles to my side.

"Vee!" Eevee leaps off my shoulder and drinks from the river.

"How is it?" I ask after a while realising how thirst I am.

"Vee!" Eevee cheers happily.

"I'll take that as I yes." I mutter, scooping up some water and bringing the water to my mouth and taking a drink.

The water is cold and fresh. Refreshing at the taste. I take a few more hand fills until I decide I have to keep going.

"Come on Eevee." I say looking over my shoulder.

"Vee!" Eevee runs, leaping onto my shoulder.

"Lazy Pokemon." I roll my eyes.

"David!" A voice echoes.

I look behind me, but my hearts sinks as I see no one there. _You're getting weak. _I know it was just her voice echoing through cave.

I know the end of the cave must be nearing, the oil lamps glow brighter, and the cave's walls are slowly closing together but there still no sight of the exit.

"Vee!" Eevee leaps in front of me and starts to growl. Instinctively I reach for my pokeballs.

"What is it?" I hiss looking around seeing nothing.

A figure walks out of nowhere standing in front of me.

"Hello there David."

"Gaiban." I hiss at him, I'd recognise his Rampardos head design helmet anywhere.

"Where's Katie?" He smirks at me.

"What do you want?" I hiss angrily.

"You're Pokemon." He says simply, before I can react Machop tackles me into the wall. Boulders fall down, trapping me behind the wall of stone.

"Now take care of that Eevee." He orders.

"Eevee use quick attack to get away!" I yell, not being able to see what's happening.

"Stop that Eevee with rock tomb!" Gaiban says grinding his teeth. I push against the boulder, but they don't move a nudge.

"Vee!"

Frustration flattens me as I hear Eevee's cries of pain. _I have to get out of here._ There isn't enough space for me to let out my Pokemon for help.

"Tyrogue use tackle attack." I hear a familiar voice.

"Tyrogue!" I press harder against the rock prison, desperately trying to escape and see what's happening.

"Stop it Machop!" Gaiban sounds distressed. "Machop!"

"Hmm, it appears your Machop is too weak for my Tyrogue." _Drake._ I grind my teeth. _The one person who saves me and it has to be him._

"Who are you?" Gaiban asks.

"The future champion of Johto. Drake Furry." Drake's arrogant voice boasts loudly echoing through the cave.

I hear footsteps snap, _Gaiban must be running._

"Are you in there Dave?" Drake asks me smugly.

"Yes." I hiss.

"Tyrogue use karate chop on the boulders."  
The boulder prison shakes and crumbles into dust.

"Thanks." I mutter under my breath looking around to find Eevee fainted on the floor. I kneel down and scoop it up.

"Here." Drake hands me an item.

"What is it?" I snap at him.

"Seriously? It's a revive. You should know that." He smirks.

I hold the revive up to Eevee. It absorbs into Eevee and Eevee open's its eyes.

"Vee." It manages to say weakly.

"I've just come from my second gym battle, Bugsy is a very bad gym leader. The cave's exit isn't far from here. You should get Eevee to the Pokemon centre." Drake tells me pointing me to the exit.

I take Eevee in my arms and rush off towards the cave's exit.

A light shines from the exit, but I don't waste time taking in the surroundings, I run straight through the exit.

"Hey I challenge you!" I hear someone yell out at me as I run past, but I just ignore him, seeing the town sprout out. The Pokemon Centre is the first building in the town. I rush through the door, knocking someone over as I do. I make my way to the counter, carefully placing it on the counter.

"Good evening sir, how may I help?" The pink haired nurse asks me.

"Please help my Eevee." I pant, exhausted.

"Of course sir." She smile picking up Eevee carrying it to the back

I make my way to the chairs.

"What the hell man?" The person who I knocked over walks up to me.

"Live." I hiss. He's about two years older than me, but I'm still taller than him.

He looks at me for a second, calculating what would happen if we got into a fight. He backs down taking a seat.

I take a seat further away from him and burry my head in my hands.

"You're Eevee will be just fine sir." The nurse says walking up to me with a smile. "It's a good thing you had a revive, all it needs is a rest." She hands me Eevee.

I nod in thanks and Eevee falls asleep at my side as she walks away. I look down at Eevee and a huge sigh of relief rushes over me. _Eevee is a fighter. _I smile.

"Hello miss." Katie walks in to Pokemon Centre and heads straight for the front desk.

"Good evening how may I help you?" The nurse smiles.

"Have you seen my friend? He's tall, dark hair, has a cute Eevee with him." She starts to describe me.

"Katie?" I ask standing up. My heart beating.

**And bam! That's chapter 14:D Sorry if it's short or useless or whatever I had to write an Afrikaans Listening Exam Today :/ Review :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I'm really busy with Exams :/**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own everything I guess.**

**Read and review:D **

Chapter 15

"Katie?" I stand up, my palms start to get clammy, and my throat dries up like a drought, a hot flash rushed through me as I hear my heart beat. She turns and looks at me, her clothes have claw marks sliced in them. Her hair is messed up, falling over her face, sticking up. She has a small cut that stabs downward from her left temple. Her lips has a cut down in the centre, her one eye has clearly been hit, since it has gone black. Her legs are bashed with bruises.

"David!" She says, limping towards to me.

"What happened?" I ask as she throws her arms around me, I wrap me arms around her._ She still smells go. _I think. _Emotions are weakness._

"I-I-I." She sobs "Ran into the cave after you but I got lost, then a wild Sandslash appeared and-and-and it attacked me. I didn't know what to do…"

_It's my fault this happened._

"I'm sorry for calling you dark." She finally says.

"You were right." I look at her. "I am dark, I'm a shadow."

"No." She whispers. "There's so much more to you than that."

"I'm a ghost in the night." I hiss. "It's better this way."

"No." She shakes her head. "You can't live life in the shadows."

"I don't live I survive." I mutter.

She tilts her head and looks at me. Then she gives me a small smile. _A pity smile._

"So what do you say?" She asks me.

"About what?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Us traveling together again."

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, of course."

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile." Katie smiles at me. My hands get clammier, I try swallow but fail.

"Miss are you two staying the night?" The nurse asks us.

Katie looks at me and I nod.

"Yes we will." She nods at the nurse.

"Come with me to your room. Dinner will be ready in an hour." The nurse leads us down the corridor.

Our room looks the same as last time. Two bunk beds pressed up against the wall and a dressing table pushed up to the wall. The blue carpet is soft at the touch.

I take the bunk on the right and dump my bag on it. I place Eevee on my pillow letting it sleep more. Katie sits on the other bed.  
Her black eye is already healing, almost completely gone, but the cute on her temple is going to scar. The smile on her face is beautiful and sweet.

"I'm so hungry." She complains. _Emotions are weakness. Snap out of it._

"Dave do you mind getting us a table? I need to get showered and changed." Katie asks me.

"Sure." I nod solemnly, leaving the room making my way to the diner part of the Pokemon Centre.

I find a booth and take a seat. I look around, it isn't bust only a few trainers sitting in the other booths,_ I guess Azalea town isn't that popular._

The nurse sees me rushes to take my order. "Good evening sir what may I get you?"

"Nothing yet." I mumble.

I look out the window and see the sun disappear.

Katie walks in the diner. She looks much better after the shower and a change of clothes, she's wearing long tracksuit pants, covering up all her bruises. A white tank top and a black jersey. She smiles at me. She sits opposite me.  
"Eevee's so cute when it's sleeping." She says cheerfully.

"Yeah when its mouth is shut." I mutter to her.

She laughs. "I don't know, Eevee's always pretty cute."

I just roll my eyes. The nurse walks up to us and asks what we'd like to order.

Katie and I both order a burger. The warm, juicy taste flood into my mouth as I take a mouthful. I quickly finish dinner and we decide to call it a night.

"Dave!" The world around me is fuzzy, I just make out Katie's cry for help.

"Katie!" I scream out. My voice echoes emptily.

The surroundings around me start to clear. I'm back in the cave.

Katie walks through the darkness. I hear a river twinkle from somewhere. Katie looks worried.  
"Dave!" She tries calling out again.

I know if I yell she won't hear me, I'm a ghost in this dream, a shadow.  
"Sand!" Sandslash digs out from the ground.

_No, no, I have to wake up. I have to wake up now! No I don't want to see this. Please no…_

But I don't wake up. My life is hell.

**Sorry this chapter sucks, but I wrote it in a rush, because I got exams. But review it anyway:D **


End file.
